kemburgfandomcom-20200213-history
Matt Boyd
Matthew Boyd (born 13 July 1992), commonly referred to as Matt Boyd is a Scottish professional football player, who currently plays for large Kemburger club North Beach Kemburg and the Scotland national football team. Boyd is a versatile and pacy striker, who can also adapt very well to playing in unnatural positions such as the CAM and CF positions. Boyd moved to FC Willemstad from Celtic FC for £5 million, following the sale of North Beach Kemburg's star player, Mike Murray to Brunanter club FC Willemstad. Due to the incredible performances and potential talent of Boyd, Matthew started his professional career in 2010 at the age of 18. He quickly grew his ability and after 3 years, had become one of the regular starting first team players for Celtic's main team. By mid-2014, he had become one of Celtic's key players, and he attracted interest from a variety of clubs, mostly medium Premier League clubs. It was announced on 13 August 2013 that Boyd had completed a transfer for a fee of £5 million to Kemburger giants, North Beach Kemburg after the recent €18 million sale of their former main man, Mike Murray. Early life Matthew Boyd was born in Glasgow to a Scottish family on 13 July 1992. He was quickly introduced to the sport of football, and from a young age watched Scottish and English professional football. Boyd was introduced to the Old Firm derby at an early age, unlike his father a fan of Celtic Football Club. His father supported Rangers however this did not cause any family troubles. His parents supported him and his father gave him full permission to sign for Celtic's youth academy on a youth contract, which also resulted in his father becoming a Celtic fan. He quickly progressed through the youth ranks at Celtic and at the age of 18, signed a professional contract with Celtic Football Club. Club career Celtic F.C. Celtic Football Club signed a professional contract with Matthew Boyd at the age of 18 after a successful youth spell at the club. On his professional debut, the first league game of the 2010 season Boyd managed to score two impressive goals against Heart of Midlothian, or Hearts. He also came very close to a third goal. He often rotated with the impressive players Celtic had, and got a fair amount of games with the club. By 2013, after three professional years at the club, he became a proper starting player for the club, not missing a single game for the club and scoring an impressive 28 goals; By the end of the 2014 season, Boyd had made his breakthrough and had become one of Celtic's star players. This attracted attention from a number of clubs, but rumours of leaving his youth and first professional club were initially cleared, after Neil Lennon rejected all offers and released a hands-off warning to clubs. Following the resignation of 4-years manager Neil Lennon, Celtic Football Club were prepared to sell Boyd in order to gain cash for new youth players under Ronny Deila. On the 13th August 2014, Boyd was sold to North Beach Kemburg. International career Honours Category:Footballer Category:Living person